Spray drying can result in a powdered dispersion having poor bulk flow properties. The poor bulk flow properties create a need to granulate the powdered dispersion prior to incorporating the powdered dispersion into a solid dosage form, such as tablets and capsules, which granulation is costly and time consuming. Without granulation, the powdered dispersion can exhibit poor and inconsistent flow out of hoppers as well as inconsistent tablet die or capsule filling. Granulation processes can include wet or dry granulation, such as dry granulation via roller compaction.